Kiss the girl (one shot)
by chakeroo
Summary: I suddenly burst out singing "Kiss the girl", a song from the little mermaid, while I was at work. And after the embarrassing "sorry's", I came up with this idea... I hope you enjoy... :D


**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I've been gone for more than a year but I'm back. :-D **

**I know, you don't want to read a long author's note but I just had to explain why I've been gone for so long. I got so overworked with my job that it finally taken its toll last quarter of 2012. I got confined at the hospital for 2 consecutive times in 2 months due to asthma, I had to rest for almost 2 months and a week or two after I got back to work, I got mumps! So I had to take a leave of absence of 2 weeks and within those 2 weeks, my dog of 6 years died. Thank God that my family and mostly, my girlfriend, has taken care of me.**

**Anyway, because I am feeling really depressed now a days, I'm writing a fluff.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Isn't it lovely that Ariel got married to her prince at the end?" Minako swooned and took the nearest pillow and hugged it.

"Pfft," was Rei's only reply. The miko rolled her eyes and reached out for the remote and turned off the TV.

"What was that, Pyro?" Minako stopped swooning and arched an eyebrow. The blond threw the pillow at Rei.

And the pillow smacked directly right in the face of the miko.

Cue a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

The blonde mouthed sorry.

"Anyway, I was about to say, before I was rudely smacked in the face by a pillow…"

"Hey! I told I was sorry!" Minako pouted.

Rei faked a cough and continued, "The ending is wrong. And now most children believe that happy ending instead of the real one." She then proceeded to stand up, open the window and turned off the lampshade on the table.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know she became a sea foam and all. Blah blah blah," Minako waved her hand from side side, "What I mean is I looooooooooove how this ending is waaaaaaaaaay better than the other one." Minako got the pillow nearest her and hugged it.

"Hey that's my pillow!"

"So?" Minako was still swooning.

"Get your own pillow!"

"I… can't… reach… my… pillow…" Minako acted like she was dying of something painful while reaching for her pillow.

Which was just an arms length away from her.

"I… can't… I… just… can't… must… give up..."

The miko just arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Must… not… fail… Rei… bear…"

Cue another eye roll.

"I'm… sorry… I can't… fulfill your wish…"

Rei sat down, arms crossed, still watching the blonde act like she was in the brink of death. Death by laziness.

"Reeeeiiii….." Minako then stopped suddenly and played… dead.

After a minute or two, Rei poked Minako's arm but the blonde stayed down. The miko huffed and decided to just let idol lay on that uncomfortable position. She then laid down on her side of the mat and used Minako's pillow for her own.

"That's it? You will let me die just like that?"

Rei turned around and was surprised to see Minako staring at her directly… while giving the biggest pout the blonde could muster.

The miko felt all of her blood rush up to her face. Not because Minako was giving _the_ cutest pout she ever saw, it was because of the proximity of their faces.

She might kiss Minako in just one wrong move.

_KISS._

… And Rei just went redder than a tomato with one word.

BLAG!

Rei's eyes darted towards the window.

"Eyes back here, Rei."

_KISS. KISS. KISS. KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSS._

… Aaaaaand were back to being as red as a beet root.

"I said, eyes back at me and not my lips," Minako smirked.

Rei was torn out of her thoughts and looked at Minako's blue piercing eyes.

"I said, eyes back at me and not my lips," Minako smirked.

Rei pulled back. Very. Slowly. Then she suddenly turned around and hid her head below the pillow.

"You were about to kiss me, were you?" Minako asked Rei as she scooted closer to the miko.

"Mmmmffffffppphhh."

"What? I can't understand anything you said."

The miko lifts up the pillow high enough to give an audible "NO" to the blonde.

"You know…" Minako scooted over and hugged the miko, "I won't mind… you know… if you did… umm… yeah…"

The blonde held Rei tighter and cuddled the miko so close that she can feel Minako's breath on her neck.

""_What? I don't understand. Does Minako like me too?"_

CAW! CAW! CAW!

"_Nah. She likes boys. Does she? I mean she always liked boys. Well except for…"_

CAW! CAW! CAW!

"_Maybe I should kiss her to find out… NO! But I should! But… It is just a kiss though…"_

CAW! CAW! CAW!

"…"

CAW! CAW! CAW!

"_Maybe I should…"_

CAW! CAW! CAW!

Rei suddenly throws away the pillow and punched the air before shouting, "FINE! YOU… YOU… CROWS! I'LL DO IT!"

The miko turns around and sees Minako smirking at her.

"Do it."

It wasn't a really a command. It was more of a dare. A dare that hopefully Rei will take. Maybe Minako forgot that Martians do not say no to dares. Ever. And maybe she forgot that Rei _is_ a Martian.

Minako closed her eyes.

Rei slowly leaned forward and gave the softest kiss.

Suddenly Rei hugged Minako tight.

"Reibear, are you alright? Why are you trembling?" Minako held the miko tighter.

"I don't know. This is… all new to me," Rei shyly replied.

Minako kissed Rei and said, "To tell you the truth, I'm kind of scared."

"Really? Me… to…"

The two touched their foreheads together.

"Maybe we can be scared… together?" the miko meakly asked the blonde.

Minako nodded and kissed Rei again.

Two pairs of eyes were glinting evilly near the window.

"Phobos! Deimos!"

The two crows flew and landed near where Rei was sat.

"I will give you more food today because if you two weren't so persistent at cawing last night, I wouldn't have kissed Minako," Rei cheerily said to the crows.

Phobos and Deimos looked at each other, then looked Rei.

"CAW?"

"Come on now. Don't be shy, eat," Rei almost shoved her hand unto the two crows.

"CAW? CAW!?"

"Please! I am thanking you for making all that noise last night," Rei cheerfully talked to Phobos and Deimos.

Too cheerful in fact that the two birds looked a little puzzled.

Phobos and Deimos looked at each other again and then cautiously picked at the food presented by their master.

Which made Rei giggle.

After the two were done eating their food, Rei stood up, muttered a cheerful, "Alrighty then!" and walked away.

Phobos beak was hanging open and Deimos just shook his head. Both of them were puzzled to why Rei was unusually perky.

"Rei-bear!"

As the two birds heard Minako's voice, they flew away and landed at the last tree near the bottom step of the stairs of the shrine. Where the both of them stayed since Minako arrived the shrine yesterday afternoon.

* * *

Honulicious - Hi! I tried to email you this fanfic before I published it but yahoomail is being a dumb*ss. I tried to send it couple of times but it doesn't send the mail. :(


End file.
